A Perfect Day
by VanessaWolfsbane
Summary: Wally drops by the cave to visit Bruce, seemingly for no reason at all. Hints of BatFlash.


Written for nanananabatflashhhh . tumblr 's birthday. Happy birthday Sarah!

BatFlash (Bruce Wayne/Wally West JL/JLU)

Dawn was just breaking in Gotham City, streams of sunlight glistening on the freshly fallen snow. Rainbows reflected off of icicles, and gargoyles and skyscrapers alike were coated in a light dusting of white. In that instant, the city looked serene. One could almost forget the horrors that took place there on a regular basis. Almost.

Unfortunately, Bruce Wayne wasn't a witness to the astonishing view that morning. No, because at that time Bruce could be found in his cave, cut off from the world and typing away on his supercomputer. He was still in full Bat gear, only his cowl removed. A cup of coffee resting on the console had long gone cold. The plate of food on the tray next to it was untouched, the cloche never even removed. It had apparently been one of those nights.

Bruce sighed and rubbed at his eyes, stretching and wincing as his back popped in several places. He was getting nowhere. Three murders with nary a lead. No DNA, nothing missing, no connections between the victims; he had absolutely nothing.

"Hiya Batsy! Ya miss miss me?" Bruce slowly lifted his eyes from the screen to Wally, who was leaning on the console and peeking under the cloche at the cold pork roast.

"Flash." Bruce grunted, raising an eyebrow as Wally picked at the cold meat. "To what do I owe this honor?" Wally grinned and replaced the covering, licking his fingers before crossing his arms.

"I was going for a nice morning run before work. No biggie, just a few laps around the world. Then I thought 'it's such a beautiful day, I wonder what my good friend Bruce is up to on such a perfect day.'" Bruce scoffed and spun his chair to face Wally head on.

"Okay. Now why are you really here?" Wally pouted, running a hand through his vibrant red hair before clutching at his chest dramatically.

"Aww c'mon Bats, you wound me so when you say such things. Can't I just want to see my best friend on this lovely January morning?" Bruce's eyebrow twitched at the words 'best friend,' but he kept his face skillfully passive.

"You can, yes, but you usually wouldn't act on the impulse." Steepling his fingers, Bruce rested his elbows on the arms of the chair. Wally frowned before slumping back against the console, thoroughly sulking now.

"Maybe I just thought that _today_ was such a wonderful day that I really just wanted to spend it with someone I care about," Wally argued.

"Today's no different from any other day this week," Bruce pointed out. Wally grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Don't know why I wanted to see you anyway," he muttered, then pushed off from the console and stomped away.

"Wally," Bruce said firmly, gloved hand darting out to catch the speedster's wrist. Wally turned back, unable to keep the hurt entirely off his face. Bruce reached under the console and retrieved a box wrapped in red paper with little yellow lightning bolts. "Happy birthday." Wally's face lit up, his green eyes gleaming as they flickered between Bruce and the package. Finally he threw himself at the dark haired man, engulfing him in a hug. Bruce froze before tentatively lifting a hand and placing it on Wally's back. Wally pulled away, arms still wrapped around Bruce's neck.

"You didn't forget," he breathed, beaming brilliantly. Bruce's lips twitched into the shadow of a smile.

"I could never forget." Wally ripped the present from Bruce's hand and tore into it at super-speed, freezing when he yanked off the lid. His brow furrowed.

"A...plushie?" Bruce shifted in his seat when Wally gently lifted the black bat plushie from the box.

"Yeah," Bruce murmured, avoiding Wally's eyes. "If you don't like it, there's cash in the ca-"

"I love it!" Wally exclaimed as he swept Bruce onto his feet and into a bone-crushing hug, the plushie smooshed between them. Bruce returned the hug, his hand awkwardly patting Wally's back. Wally didn't seem to mind, he just squeezed tighter, swaying from side to side. When he finally released his death grip on Bruce, it was to put a hand on each cheek and plant a firm kiss on the other man's lips. Bruce froze, trying to process everything that had just happened in the span of approximately fifteen seconds. When his mind finally caught up, and he realized that Wally had indeed kissed him, the speedster was gone. A flash of green caught his eye, and he noticed the fifty dollar bill he had tucked into the card floating down onto the floor in front of him. Bruce smiled and shook his head affectionately.

"Happy birthday, Wally."


End file.
